<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TKTTGBG: Traumatized Kids Trying To Get By Group by C4ndy_St0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844690">TKTTGBG: Traumatized Kids Trying To Get By Group</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re'>C4ndy_St0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TKTTGBG: Traumatized Kids Trying To Get By Group [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read because we die like TommyInnit, agere, author doesn't know how to tag, too soon?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was expected for them all to get close to each other, to be friends. Though no one expected for them to make a pact, to sign papers and live in the same house to look out for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo &amp; Ranboo, others may be featured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TKTTGBG: Traumatized Kids Trying To Get By Group [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opening//Request Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo sat the paper down on the table in front of the other two with a smile, "So I've already signed it but once you two also sign it we will officially have our little group!" Tommy snagged the paper and skimmed through it, he honestly didn't full care about what it had to say, as long as he was with his friends he was fine with whatever he signed up to.</p>
<p>"Do you really think a document is necessary for a friend group?" He glanced up from the paper before handing it over to Ranboo who actually took time to read it over and even look at the fine-print. "I mean I've never really heard of other friend groups making you sign documents to make it official." Ranboo sat the paper back on the table and grabbed the pen to scribble his name across one of the lines Tubbo left.</p>
<p>"I mean it isn't necessary but it'll probably be helpful!" Tubbo pointed to the line Tommy needed to sign, "Now just sign there and we can move on alright? We have things to do boys!" Tommy sighed and stuck his hand out mumbling a 'thanks' when Ranboo gave him the pen so he could sign the paper- which he still most definitely saw as useless and totally didn't think it was sweet that Tubbo cared so much about their friendship to do this.</p>
<p>"There are you happy now Tubbo?" Tommy sat the pen back down on the table and gave the signed document over to his friend who was bouncing on his heels from the excitement.</p>
<p>"Most definitely you loser! It only took some minor, well it wasn't even convincing." Tubbo waved his hand back in forth in a dismissive tone before hanging up the paper, much line Wilbur did to the declaration the day it was made. "Well we are now officially our little group!" He ran over and tackled the other two in to a hug making the three burst in to a fit of laughter, "What is our first course of action fellow trauma kids?"</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>!REQUEST INFORMATION!</p>
<p>Well welcome to TKTTGBG or we can shorten it to 'Trauma Kids'!</p>
<p>For requests I don't exactly have much that I wish for you to include just,<br/>Genre: AgeRe (This is a coping mechanism not a k!nk, please take note of that!!), Hurt/Comfort, Hurt no Comfort, Fluff (Which I'll probably rarely do as I'm not good at it)<br/>General Plot: Just something you want the trauma kids to do/have happen to them.<br/>Any Extra Info: Such as like if you choose agere as the genre, nicknames, headspace range etc, for the others it can just be headcannons you want included and so on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uppies!|Fluffy AgeRe, Ranboo-Centric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo simply wanted to be picked up and held though he can't quite remember he's about half his caregivers' heights.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's short I wasn't fully sure what all to do for it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requested By: Just_A_Lizard (Hello, I do recognize your user :)!!)<br/>-<br/>Genre: Fluffy AgeRe<br/>TW/CW: There's a split second of Ranboo nearly crying<br/>Nicknames:  -Ranboo: Little Boo, Tiny Man, Angel, Buddy   -Tommy: Bubby     -Tubbo: Bubba<br/>-<br/>Ranboo tilted his head as he once again tried to make grabby hands up at Tubbo, "Uppies?" He leaned forward as if it would somehow help his situation with the fact that Tubbo was refusing to pick him up for what he believed was no good reason even if he kept forgetting the reasoning that Tubbo had given him.</p>
<p>"No uppies angel, you're a little too tall for that I'm sorry." Tubbo ruffled Ranboo's hair trying to figure out something else to distract the nearly-crying little, he didn't quite get why he couldn't be picked up he was merely registering the 'no' bit of his Bubba's answer. Just as Tubbo was about to point out how My Little Pony was playing on the TV Tommy walked in quickly dragging any of Ranboo's attention away from him.</p>
<p>"Bubby! Bubby! Uppies?" Ranboo reached out to Tommy who was drying off his hair from a shower he took since he had just gotten off the construction site with Sam Nook, "Please!" Tommy glanced up at Tubbo who had made his way to the kitchen to make a snack and get drinks for them all, but mainly Ranboo.</p>
<p>"I can't pick you up little man, you're super duper tall! But that's cool, y'know? It's like a super power!" Tommy sat down next to Ranboo and stuck out his hand so he could play with it, it was a frequent activity that Ranboo adored doing, just tracing the lines on their hands or feeling his more fluffy hands on top of their rough and calloused ones that were just proof of how much they went through. "You wanna know how it's like a super power buddy?</p>
<p>Ranboo nodded trying to keep all his attention on running his index finger over a line that crossed nearly the entirety of Tommy's palm, Tubbo moved to sit on the other side of Ranboo making sure to sit the plate of crackers, goldfish and cheez-its in the middle of them all along with their drinks. "It's because you can do things everyone else but Bad can do! How cool is that little boo?" Ranboo hummed in a quick agreement that he believed it was cool and dropped Tommy's hands in favor of his favorite snacks.</p>
<p>"Careful buddy, you need to chew and also drink, you're gonna choke or make your tummy all hurty and we don't want that do we?" Tommy grabbed a cheez-it and tried to toss it in his mouth only for it to land on his forehead instead. "Anyways, let's finish up eating then go play, yeah? Does that sound fun?" Ranboo chirped happily while shoving more of the snacks in his mouth, completely forgetting about his earlier confusion and sadness of not being able to be picked up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>